


The Unreachable Stars

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-23
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: As Daniel arrives at Jack’s for dinner he ponders if he’s made the right decision





	The Unreachable Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Unbetaed, so please forgive any slip-ups.  


* * *

Can I do it? I thought I could, but now that I’m here, I’m afraid.

Sitting on the sofa in my apartment it’d been simple to convince myself that I could do it. It sounded easy. I’d been invited for dinner at Jack’s tonight, something about wanting to talk over a surprise he’s planning; probably wants my help to spring one of his infamous practical jokes on the folk at the base. Christmas can be a dangerous time at the SGC!

Whatever, I decided it was the ideal time to tell him the truth, just as I have fantasised about for so long. My best friend, the man who spends his life protecting me; he’ll probably be a little surprised but he won’t be angry; at least not for long, that’s what I told myself, sitting in the comfort of my home. Okay, he might yell at first, shock, reaction, but that’s natural. Then he’d take a deep breath, gather himself together and calmly ask, “What’cha say?”

God, who am I kidding? More likely Jack will go ballistic!

I’ve wanted to confess my feelings to Jack for months now and I had this stupid idea that the season of goodwill would be a good time to tell my best friend that I’m in love with him. And tonight’s invitation had seemed just the time to do it. Damn, what a fool I am, there will never be a right time.

With a sigh welling up from deep inside as my fear overcomes my courage, I turn and walk away from Jack’s front door. I’ll think of an excuse and call him from my cell. I can’t face him until I get myself under control again. He knows me far too well.

“Daniel?” a familiar voice speaks from behind me, halting my getaway as my heart thuds in my chest. “Going somewhere?” Jack asks, an edge to his voice. “Saw your car pull up and I’ve been waiting for at least five minutes for you to make your mind up and come inside and now you just walk away? What’s goin’ on?”

Slowly I turn back, my nerves stretched taut with tension. What the hell am I going to say now? Lifting my eyes, I meet the worried brown eyes of the man I love more than anything else in the universe. The man I need in my life; I can’t risk our friendship over a love I know isn’t – can’t ever be – returned. Luckily I have an excuse I can fall back on, so hopefully I can brazen my way out of this mess I created. I should have realised he would’ve known when I arrived; Jack definitely has a sixth, heck maybe even seventh, sense.

Forcing a smile, and feeling as if my face is going to crack from the strain, I say, “Nothing, other than that I left your gift in my car. Just a moment while I get it.” It wasn’t a lie, I really had forgotten to collect it from the back seat when I parked; my mind too involved with other thoughts.

Turning away again, I feel the smile slide from my face and suddenly I want to cry. I feel a fool, a fool who let my dreams invade my reality. Now I have to let go of my dreams and face up to the truth. 

I have too much to lose by reaching for the stars. My feet have to stay firmly on the ground.


End file.
